The present invention relates in general to airplanes and more particularly to an apparatus that enables a person to gain access to the overhead area of a commercial passenger aircraft while also functioning as a full sized changing room, and which has a footprint no larger than a standard lavatory module.
Occasionally during a commercial passenger airline flight a member of the flight crew may find it necessary or desirable to change his or her clothes. Since commercial airlines typically do not have dedicated changing rooms, the lavatory often becomes the most used facility for changing purposes. However, due to its very small space, the lavatory generally provides a less than suitable changing area. A preferable alternative would be to provide the crew with a dedicated changing room. Unfortunately, doing so would generally require eliminating revenue producing passenger seats or valuable storage space to make room for the dedicated changing room. Instead, it would be desirable and beneficial to provide a dedicated changing room that does not require eliminating passenger seats or reducing the amount of storage space available on the aircraft.
In accordance with the present invention, a preferred embodiment of a multi-function overhead space access module is disclosed. The access module is generally box shaped and preferably has the same outside dimensions and appearance as a lavatory. To avoid having to eliminate passenger seats to make room for the access module, the access module is preferably substituted in place of one of the aircraft""s existing lavatories.
When installed in an aircraft that has usable overhead space, the module is capable of functioning as both a changing room and as a means for accessing the overhead area. The overhead area is accessible by means of a movable ladder installed within the access module. The ladder can be positioned in either a predetermined extended (i.e., operative) or a stowed position. Placing the ladder in its extended position enables a user to conveniently access the overhead area of the aircraft. Moving the ladder to its stowed position allows the interior area of the module to be used as a changing room.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.